There are a plethora of pet beds offered to consumers sized to support and engage cats, dogs and other domestic animals of a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Such beds are usually rectangular or oval in shape and have a cushioned or padded region intended to support a pet to promote rest and relaxation. Oftentimes, pets develop a strong affinity for their beds and seek them out as a safe haven promoting rest and relaxation.
Most pet bed manufacturers currently employ offshore manufacturers capable of producing such products at costs far less than those that would be incurred if manufacturing was carried out domestically. Once manufactured in an offshore location, the beds must be transported, usually by containerized vessels. Because of the relatively low cost of offshore manufacture, the transportation costs in bringing these products to domestic facilities can oftentimes approach or even exceed the actual cost of manufacture. It is thus of strong economic importance to provide a pet bed which not only provides the intended comfort to a pet but also can be oriented and configured to occupy minimum shipping and storage volumes.